Toujours Pur
by chrisspiration
Summary: A small oneshot of a moment in the Black sister's life. Starring Teddy the Teddy Bear and Nina the porcelain doll.


**Toujours Pur**

**A/N: Just a story that occurred to me one night after finishing homework. This is sort of how I always pictured the Black sisters when they were kids. Well…read and see!**

**Dedication: To Makani for getting me infatuated with the Black sisters and to my lovely beta[I like Bread and Butter[Bloomablebee**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these three sisters. I do own though: Mrs. Black (she's never even mentioned in the books) , Teddy the teddy bear, and Nina and Nymphadora! Yay me!

* * *

**

"Bella! Give. It. Back!" cried the girl with the chestnut hair. Bellatrix snickered and held the teddy bear high above her head, jumping onto one of the living room couches. Andromeda's lip trembled slightly as she pulled helplessly on the hem of her sister's skirt.

"You can't get it, you can't get it!" teased Bellatrix kicking away her younger sister's hands tossing the bear across the room. It fell limply on top of a log beside the fireplace. Andromeda screamed and ran over to it. She picked it up carefully and inspected it thoroughly, now close to tears. Then she began to sob.

"It got burned!" she cried, the tears spilling onto the neck of her frilly dress. Bellatrix rolled her eyes and stepped off the couch.

"Don't be such a baby, Andy" she retorted nastily, flipping her black hair over her shoulder and skipping out of the room. Andromeda sniffed and hugged her teddy close to her face, the smell of ashes getting to her nose and making her cough.

"_MOMMY! ANDROMEDA IS BEING MEAN TO HER TOYS!"_

Andromeda pouted and frowned, but used to the behavior of her sister. She left the room and walked up two flights of stairs until she got to her room. Closing the door behind her, she laid her teddy on her bed and carefully placed the light blue covers on top of it, smiling tenderly and tiptoeing outside again.

"Night, night, Teddy" she whispered, turning away from her room.

"What are you doing?" A pretty, blonde girl, about a year younger than Andromeda peered around her, trying to get a view behind her. Andromeda pointed to her bed and put her finger to her lips.

"Teddy is sleeping," she whispered. Narcissa nodded and took her sister's hand, looking up at her expectantly through grey eyes.

"I want to play with my dolls," she said, forgetting about whispering. Andromeda put her finger to her lips again, more pointedly.

"OK, but shush!" she whispered, following Narcissa as she led her to the room next to hers. The little girl skipped over to the doll rack in the corner of the pink room and picked up a beautiful porcelain doll wearing white robes.

"I get Nina!" she cried, running over and jumping on her bed. Andy smiled and went over to the dolls as well. She chose a similar doll, although this one was wearing green robes and her hair was bright orange.

"Who's this?" she asked, holding out the doll for her sister to see. Cissy shrugged.

"She doesn't have a name. I only like Nina," she said nonchalantly, playing with the curls on Nina's blonde hair. Andy took a seat in front of Narcissa and put her doll into a sitting position.

"OK then. This is Nymphadora," she said proudly. Cissy grinned and put Nina into a sitting position as well.

"Hi, Nymph…uh…dora! Do you want to go have some tea?" she asked in a fake high-pitched voice, moving the doll from side to side. Andromeda did the same. "Sure, Nina. Do you want some chocolate frogs, too?" she replied in the same high-pitched voice her sister was using.

"Andromeda, you're in trouble!" called out Bellatrix in a singsong voice. Andy turned around and looked at Bellatrix angrily.

"You're so mean!" she cried shaking her head and making her hair swish to the side, half-covering her almond-shaped eyes. Bella stuck out her tongue at her.

"What are you two doing? Playing with dolls? You are both such babies!" she replied, her hands on her hips. Narcissa looked down at her doll and put it aside.

"I'm not a baby," she said quietly. Bellatrix grinned maliciously; she knew she had hit her sister's soft spot.

"Baby, baby, baby, baby!" she teased her, pointing at Narcissa and laughing. Andromeda stood up and walked over to Bellatrix, slapping her on the arm.

"Stop it!" she said loudly. Bellatrix immediately stopped and her eyes widened, then her expression turned to satisfaction.

"Oooooh, you're going to be in soooooo much more trouble!" she called over her shoulder in the same annoying singsong voice as she ran out of the room. Andromeda turned to Narcissa again and handed her her doll.

"You're not a baby, Cissy. Even _I_ play with dolls, and I'm big six!" she said comfortingly. That seemed to be enough for Narcissa, because she took Nina back and smiled.

"Here's your tea!" she started again, pouring Nymphadora an imaginary cup of tea, which Andromeda took gratefully. She pretended to sip from is noisily and then put it down, as Narcissa did the same.

"Do you want to go play outside?" Andromeda asked, standing up and letting Nymphadora hang limply beside her. Narcissa looked at Nina longingly but nodded all the same.

"OK," she said cheerfully, standing up after her sister and following her as she left the doll in the rack again. The two sisters ran down all the way to the first landing and then outside into the beautiful garden they had for a back yard. Andromeda grinned and pushed her sister lightly, taking off running.

"You're it!" she cried, speeding into the rosebushes without a glance back. Narcissa picked up her skirts, smiled too, although not as excitedly, and followed Andy into the flowers. When she got there, however, her sister had disappeared. She pouted and continued the way into the fountain area.

"ANDY!" she called out desperately, she wasn't too fond of hide and seek. Andromeda, meanwhile, was having the time of her life climbing the willow tree and up its many branches. It was easy because she was wearing comfortable pants that didn't get stuck with the tree's roughness. She giggled as her sister called her name but only went up higher. She decided she was satisfied with a branch thick enough to hold her up and sat on it, peering below.

"Meda?" Narcissa kept on calling, now running after the path between the high bushes. Suddenly she tripped on the hem of her white skirt and landed with a 'thud' on the muddy ground. She started crying. Andromeda heard her and jumped off of the tree expertly, landing on her hands and feet. She wiped her dirt-covered hands on her knees carelessly and hurried towards where Narcissa's voice came from.

"Narcissa!" she cried, running towards the white bundle on the ground. She took her hand and tried to get her to her feet, but the little girl wouldn't stay standing. And when she fell again, she only cried harder.

"Stop crying! Do you want mommy to come and see that you got your dress dirty?" whispered Andromeda harshly, glancing behind her uncertainly. Narcissa sobbed dryly and looked up at Andy, pouting.

"You are dirty too," she pointed out, signaling the dirt spots on both her sister's sides. Andy nodded carelessly and tried to pick her up a second time, this one with success. Cissy rubbed the dirt off her hands in front of her, far away from the dress.

"Maybe we shouldn't play outside anymore," Andy said with the same uncertain tone, as Narcissa straightened out her dress properly.

"Playing outside is for boys," said Narcissa with an air of superiority. Andromeda rolled her eyes and walked away, seconds before Cissy caught up with her and took her hand securely in hers. "Wait! Don't leave me out here!"

"_ANDROMEDA BLACK!_"

Andy flinched and looked up to see a sharp, tall and elegant woman glaring down at her. Narcissa let go off her sister's hand and rushed over to the woman, who picked immediately picked her up and then held her out at arm's length.

"Darling! What happened to you? You're all dirty!" she cried, and with a flourish of her wand, cleaned up the brown sports on Narcissa's dress, then turned towards Andy, who had been trying to quietly sneak off.

"ANDROMEDA! Don't think you can escape all that easily, young woman. What did you do to your sister?" she scolded her, a thin layer of color appearing on her pale cheeks as she cleaned Andy as well. Cissy clung to her mother's neck and ignored her sister completely. Andromeda cowered beneath her mother's figure, looking down.

"Yes, you are in a lot of trouble, miss!" she said with an air of disgust, then looked at the little girl and frowned "Get into a more formal change of clothes now, I'll deal with you later," she finished and turned away, leaving an annoyed Andromeda behind, and carrying Narcissa as if she were a prized piece of gold, cooing over her. Andy 'humphed' and stormed off to her room on the third landing angrily, but not bothering to close the door behind her. She turned towards her bed and spotted Teddy, with her hand to her mouth she rushed over to him and "made sure he was still sleeping". Looking up, she stared at her closet. She wasn't so stupid that she would disobey a direct order, but she could definitely take her time doing it. As slow as she dared to, she walked over to it and opened it. A variety of different colored dresses looked back at her. She frowned slightly, she would much prefer wearing pants instead of a skirt, but she knew that would only anger her mother even more.

"_Oh for Merlin's-Sirius! Stop doing that to your brother!"_

Andy's face lit up as if she had just been told she won the lottery and practically ran over to her window, which overlooked the front porch. A small family consisting of a couple and two sons were approaching the door. The oldest brother, who was about the same age as Narcissa was poking the baby on the forehead and snickering, while his mother scolded him. Andromeda beamed at the sight of her favorite cousin, then tore out a dark blue dress from its hanging in her closet and started to change as quickly as lightning.

Maybe, this day wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, crappy ending. But the story didn't really have a 'plot' you know what I mean? Well, hoped you liked it anyways**

**Love,**

**Ale**


End file.
